


Bruises

by Kiss_at_the_Crossroads



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Daredevil Netflix, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads/pseuds/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock. He drove you crazy, in all the worst ways. He always seemed to be getting himself in trouble, there wasn’t a day that you didn’t notice a new scrape, bruise, or cut. And trust that you noticed, they drove you mad. You had a thing about that, the rough feel of old scars, the sensitivity of bruised skin, and the sexuality of the bad boy aura.</p><p>Female Reader insert, bit of A/U because you are Foggy and Matt's assistant instead of Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted Lip

Matt Murdock. He drove you crazy, in all the worst ways. He always seemed to be getting himself in trouble, there wasn’t a day that you didn’t notice a new scrape, bruise, or cut. And trust that you noticed, they drove you mad. You had a thing about that, the rough feel of old scars, the sensitivity of bruised skin, and the sexuality of the bad boy aura. And if anybody had the aura that you craved, it was Matt. Sometimes you would notice as soon as he walked in, a busted lip highlighted by his greeting smile and other times, the worst times, you would catch a wince out of the corner of your eye these were the tell tail signs to your addiction. Certain days he would waltz into the office starting off first with a retort to whatever Foggy had just said and second with a hello. You would notice a slight change in his walk, the shift of his muscle, the way the fabric was lying across his skin, slight differences only someone who really paid attention would notice. Those slight differences would get your attention, you’d be watching for that small wince when he settled into his seat, not fearing the gaze of anyone, not thinking anyone would take the hint. Small changes, but you knew what they meant. He’d been hurt, badly. Sometimes it isn’t as easy to notice as a busted lip but you always knew. It drove you insane, he drove you insane. 

 “Morning.” Matt smirked towards the office, his gaze hidden under shades.

 “Dude, again?” Foggy sat back onto your desk eyes fixated on the swollen corner of Matt’s busted lip. The same lip that you had your eyes locked on.

 “(Y/N) in yet? Or late as usual?” Matt nodded in your direction lip glazing over the cut waiting for your response, he always knew if you were here somehow.

 “I think you should just fire her, what does she do around here anyway?” You retorted in only the sassiest of tones you held.

 “I don’t know, maybe I just like her voice.” Once again his tongue found the wound.

 “You two want me to leave, or?” Foggy rolled his eyes. You could almost feel him thinking his classic phrase, how do you always know if they’re hot?

 “No, no, we’ll hold our tongues.” Matt laughed in the way you had become accustomed to.

 The rest of the day went by the same as any other day. You did your work only stopping when you couldn’t keep your brain from wandering to Matt. The clients didn’t exactly pour into the office, so yet again you three found yourself in your favorite bar. Three glasses and one bottle. Foggy told his butcher story at least five times, each time you and Matt groaned in unison. Around the third time you were competing as to who could get to the bottle first.

 “You know my mom-” Foggy started

 You eyed Matt down as you hand lunged for the bottle. You got to it first a firm grip glazed over the glass, only to be covered by Matt’s large hand. The feel of his rough calloused skin had you bitting your lip. As your gaze drifted from Matt to the possessive hand claiming yours Foggy’s twice told story faded. His knuckles were scraped over, tinted bloody and scared. You swore Matt read your mind because he slid his hand over yours and across your arm on its way to steal your empty glass. In the process distracting you with shifting veins and repositioning knuckles.

 “But no- Murdock over here wants to save the world.” Foggy snaps you out of your daze as your glass is placed to the side of the bottle you still gripped tightly.

 “Did you pour, or should we call you a cab already?” Matt mocked you again, always using his lack of sight for humor.

 Rather than attempting a retort you pour a glass for yourself. Considering your options you get up and walk past foggy to the open side of Matt and lean over behind him to grab his glass and pour a fair helping into his glass. You grab his hand out of his lap doing your best to not make it obvious how much you wanted to touch his hands. Place the glass into his hands and make your way back to the other side of Foggy.

 “Yes Murdock, I am trying to get you drunk.” You wink to the blind man two seats down, who smirks as if he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, tell me. I need motivation to write, and the best motivation is appreciation.


	2. A dogs bark

You’d been sitting here for hours, simply listening to each other drone on about something you had already heard or known. It’s hard to find good conversation with the people you spent almost every waking moment with. Difficult to come up with a story to tell that they didn’t already know. But somehow you droned on, hour after hour. Tick after tick the clock droned on a constant rhythm, ticking along to the beat of the muffed music leaking from the old speaker. But there was a rhythm that was hard to ignore, inconstant and strong, a different type of beat. It was stimulated by the turn of a blind mans lip, and enhanced by the same mans voice. It happen to be very particular, Foggy could say the sexiest thing on earth but your heart would chose not to notice waiting for the familiar laugh that marked the beginning of Matt’s sentence.

“(Y/n) Didn’t you- Foggy do you remember the time she showed up with pink hair?” Matt laughed continuing the annual trip down memory lane, also referred to as every single mistake you’ve ever made.

“It said ‘sanguine’ how the hell was I supposed to know that mean hot pink?” You retorted leaning out across Foggy to glare at Matt.

“Sanguine, I looked it up. It means Happy!” Foggy smiled putting his arm around Matt so he could gain control of his laughter in his tipsy state. 

“Happy? I can promise it didn’t make me happy.” You flew your hands up to the sky questioning the air.

“Made me happy,” Matt shrugs, “Just wish I could’ve seen it. Not that Foggy’s description was hard to picture!” Matt laughed shifting his glasses.

“I pride myself in my poetic language!” Foggy laughed

“Hm, Poetic? That’s what we are calling it now?” Mat turned towards Foggy head down with a hidden smart-aleck grin.

Matt rolled his glass around his palm looking in the direction of the window. You turned to grab the bottle so Matt would have more than a drop to swirl around his drink. You turned back to see one of Matt’s left hand dropping a glass and a few bills on the counter and the right hand swinging his jacket skillfully around his shoulders.

“I’ve got to go.” Matt smiled in your direction, “Forgot I promised to let my neighbors dog out.”

And with that he was gone, out the door. You and Foggy looked at each other quizzically  before pouring another glass and continuing the banter that you and Foggy always seemed to be caught up in.

You left the bar with Foggy clambering into a cab together caught up in whatever lame joke Foggy had just made. 

“Turn left up here-” You explained to your cabbie.

“Wai-Wai-Wait. We are dropping you off first. You’re a handsome young lady, I mean- uh- beautiful young lady.” Foggy wiped his palms across his face, covering up the inebriated smile.

“As if I needed more than that sentence to prove that you need someone to make sure you get home.” You laugh throwing your arm around him.

Foggy continued to fail at convincing the cabbie to turn around so he would drop you off first. You slowed down approaching the building that Foggy lives in. You propped Foggy upright and helped him with what seemed to be the matrix of seatbelt buckles.

“I’ve got the solution- you just come with me.” Foggy’s eyes faded a shade darker as they traced you.

“Foggy, you’re wasted. Go home!” You laughed reaching past him to push the door open.

“One thing- just- just- one more thing before I go- Matt went to go let out his neighbors dog right?” 

“Yes Foggy, now go get some sleep!” You laughed nudging his shoulder in the direction of the door.

“I was just thinkin’ Matt’s apartment doesn’t allow dogs. Part of the reason Matt chose it, he hates the barking or somethin’ like that." Foggy shuffled around his pockets, "Night!” Foggy slid out of the seat and wobbled towards the door. 

“You getting out here?” Your cabbie asked snatching your mind out of its hurricane of assumptions. 

“No, no. Uh- take a left up here.” You responded, Matt wouldn’t mind you just stopping by right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed with the response I got from my first chapter, thank you so much. Same thing applies here if you liked it tell me, it encourages me to write more!


End file.
